


hypothetically

by butmomilovepeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but i would die for him, peter is dumb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: {Prompts by @ijustlovecfa from tumblr: Hi!! Can you write a fic with Peter on bed rest who ends up making his injuries worse by getting up too soon and Tony’s there like “oh you idiot”Prompt idea Peter is really hurt and needs medical attention but is freaking out (mostly because of bloodloss probably) and tony is trying to calm him down but it’s not working that great}





	hypothetically

Peter heard the spear go through him before he felt it. Actually, he didn’t feel it at all until minutes later, until all the weird gravel-alien things were shredded on the ground, their spears blasted out of their hands.  

He heard a whoosh above him, followed by a “Nice work, kid.”  from Tony, slightly distorted from the suit. 

He tried to stand up at the noise to follow, but as he did, the searing pain from his left side sank in and he all but shrieked at it. His vision went a bit dark, and the for the next couple seconds, which felt more like hours, he saw time stop. 

“Hey, Pete, you coming?” 

Peter jerked his mask off in an attempt to get more air, but when his shaky fingers came into view, covered in his own blood, his breath stopped all together. 

“Mr.Stark?” He called out shakily. He heard the Iron Man suit come to a stop as he fought to keep his voice level. 

“I don’t like the sound of your voice, kid. What’s wrong?” Tony responded with concerned words. 

“Hypothetically, if I got stabbed-” 

“ _ Peter Parker, did you get stabbed?!?”  _ Tony exclaimed, less of a question, but more of a demand. Peter weakly held both hands to his side, wishing desperately for the pain to cease, as he slowly made his way to prop himself up at a nearby wall. 

“I think so, sir.” Peter let out quietly. He watched with hazy vision as Tony’s armor made its way across from him to the ground, the metal revealing Tony after a moment. He saw Tony rush forward to crouch down to his level, and Peter watched the worry in his eyes develop despite his stone-like face. 

“Holy shit, Pete. How’d you manage to do  _ that?”  _ Tony’s voice is soft but frantic, but Peter could hardly hear him because of the pain. He scrunched his eyes up tight, trying to block out the light from the streetlamps nearby. Peter liked his powers, sure, but the heightened senses made everything more intense— including pain. He also didn’t like it when Mr.Stark was scared, because that meant Peter had even  _ more  _ reason to be scared. 

He suddenly felt hands pulls his own away, and he winced sharply and curled in on himself, which was an inherently  _ bad  _ idea. 

He heard a string of apologizes come from Tony, and for a minute he couldn’t see anything at all. 

“Mr.Stark, should I feel cold? I think that’s a bad thing, right? Oh my  _ Lord,  _ May is  _ literally  _ gonna murder me. This hurts so  _ bad—” _

_ “ _ Hey, Peter? You gotta calm down.” Tony told him, gripping Peter’s shoulders. He wasn’t sure what the random energy was coming from, but he knew it was bad.  _ Really really bad.  _

_ “ _ What’s happening to me?” Peter asked desperately. Tony’s lips thinned. 

“I think you’re in shock, bud. Also, the blood loss probably isn’t helping.” 

“The  _ what?”  _ Peter gasped, the extra breath making him groan afterward. He felt rough hands hold him tightly. 

“Okay, maybe not my best idea. Just hold tight, alright? FRIDAY?” 

_ “He needs medical attention as soon as possible, sir. He’s lost a lot of blood already.”  _ The A.I responded. 

“I’m sorry, kiddo. Just stay awake for me, okay?” Tony pleaded. Peter could feel is brain slowing, and the pain was starting to subside. He saw Tony walk towards the suit, and for a second Peter thought he was leaving him. 

But then suddenly he was wrapped in cold metal arms, and the warm summer air bounced off his cold skin. 

“Mr.Stark?” Peter bit out weakly. “I think it’s a bad thing if it doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

He heard Tony curse, but his vision was almost completely gone. 

“FRIDAY? Alert Banner that I’m on my way.  _ Quickly.”  _

Peter heard a soft call of his name, but the air had already pulled a blanket of darkness over him. 

 

~

 

Peter woke up to someone tapping his cheek.

“Kid, you with me?” The voice that matched the fingers sounded vaguely worried, which prompted Peter to open his eyes. For a second all he saw was white, before Tony’s disheveled form came into view. There was a slight dull pain from his side, and the memory of getting stabbed slowly came back to him. His limbs felt restless yet stiff, but he was happy to see Tony. The worry had left his eyes, and was replaced with what Peter could only guess was relief. 

“Yeah,” Peter choked out in a hoarse voice. “Yeah, I’m with you, Mr.Stark.” 

He saw Tony give a light smile, and he fell out of his view to a nearby arm chair. He could tell he was in the medical wing without having to look around just by the smell of the sheets. He should just have an assigned bed at this point based on how many times he had made his way there. He turned his head to the side, seeing that Tony was in the same clothes he had been wearing the last time he saw him, except they were wrinkled and slightly out of place. 

“You don’t have to wait for me to wake up every time, Mr.Stark.” Peter said to him, and Tony returned with an amused yet worried look. 

“Yeah, I do. Who else is gonna reprimand you for your reckless decisions?”

“I wasn’t reckless this time, Mr.Stark. Besides, you never reprimand me anyway.” Peter responded with a light laugh. Tony laughed back just a bit before getting up and stretching. 

“One of these days, kid, I will.” He turned away for a moment, picking up the clipboard at the end of the bed. 

_ “Sir, Dr.Banner wanted me to tell you that if you kept Mr.Parker awake any longer, he won’t let you see him until he’s healed.”  _ FRIDAY said from the ceiling. Tony set the clipboard down with a huffed. Confusion filled Peter’s face. 

“Am I not healed yet?” He asked. Tony shook his head. 

“The stitches aren’t really done yet. But drugs do wonders, kid.” Tony remarked, starting to head towards the door. “Sleep.”

“Wait! I’m not tired.” Peter said back. Tony sighed with a laugh.

“You  _ are _ , you just don’t know it. Sleep.”

 

~

 

His brain told him it was stupid. 

All common sense pointed it out as a horrible decision. 

But his spidey-senses were being incredibly loud, and he knew the only way to make them calm down was to check out the danger.

The guy was gone before he could even process that he just got punched in the stomach, and while on any other day it wouldn’t even phase him, he felt a sharp tug from the stitches, and the warmth that filled his left side made his head spin. Suddenly he was on the cold floor, grateful for the sweatpants he had managed to get own that morning. However, he was only wearing an open sweatshirt, which meant he could see the blood come out of him and coat the clean floor. 

“Peter? Please tell me you didn’t get out of bed.” Tony voice fell from the ceiling. 

“There was someone here.” He responded, struggling to sit up. 

“Yeah, I know, Bruce is taking care of it. Peter-”

“It made my senses go crazy.” His voice slurred slightly. He heard a sigh of stress above him. 

“Where are y- never mind, I know where you are. Don’t. Move.”

“Can’t anyway. I’m pretty sure I’m bleeding again, Mr.Stark.” 

There wasn’t a response, just loud thumping footsteps coming from behind him. He felt cold hands pick him up from under his arms before he slumped back into the figure. 

“Jesus Christ, Pete.” Tony muttered, throwing one of Peter’s arms around his shoulder and holding him tight to his side. Peter lolled against him, but found enough strength to move his own legs slowly. 

“I got blood on the floor, sorry.” He said quietly.

“Ah, the floor’s seen worse. Oh, and Peter?” Tony quipped. “I’d ground you if you weren’t bleeding out.”

“Still not actually reprimanding me, Mr.Stark. It’s just a threat.” Peter’s eyes were starting to betray him. He felt Tony shake a bit with laughter. 

“Fine. You can sleep, you know. I’ll catch you.” 


End file.
